


Если потеряется - вернуть Железному человеку

by 8salfeti8



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: Это случилось так:Питер бросил всего один взгляд на его футболку, после чего начал хохотать, так, что слезы брызнули из его глаз, и Тони не собирался мириться с этим.





	Если потеряется - вернуть Железному человеку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if lost please return to iron man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180309) by [KiwisAndTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwisAndTea/pseuds/KiwisAndTea). 



Это случилось так:

Питер бросил всего один взгляд на его футболку, после чего начал хохотать, так, что слезы брызнули из его глаз, и Тони не собирался мириться с этим.

Это если кратко.

Когда-то, вскоре после _той_ конференции, Роуди в шутку подарил ему футболку “Я – Железный человек”, но сам и остался в дураках, потому что Тони просто влюбился в нее. Она до сих пор оставалась одной из его самых любимых футболок, хоть ее красный цвет уже давно побледнел, а воротник растянулся после почти десятилетнего износа.

Питер, слава богу, заметил ее не сразу. Он влетел в лабораторию, сразу углубляясь в историю о последнем уроке физики и, как порядочный ученик, приступая к ремонту костюма. Прошло еще сорок минут, в течение которых Питер в красках передразнивал других школьников и учителя, прежде чем он поднял взгляд на время, которого хватило, чтобы увидеть его футболку, переварить смысл увиденного и разразиться истерическим смехом.

\- Не могу поверить, что вы носите собственный мерч, - сказал он, когда, наконец, смог выдавить из себя хоть слово. – Точнее, я могу, потому что это настолько в вашем духе, но я просто _не могу_. Это потрясающе, мистер Старк. Обожемой. 

И все, что оставалось Тони, это недоуменно хлопать глазами и пытаться не позволить этому по-дурацки милому ребенку заразить его своим смехом. У него же есть репутация, но было невыносимо сложно не светиться от радости при звуках такого безудержного веселья.

Он и забыл об этом, пока на следующей неделе не пригласил Питера с собой на небольшое задание в Джерси. Ничего сложного: просто парень – Вольто или Вольтотрон, или типа того, - представлял из себя скорее помеху, чем реальную опасность, со своими лазерами, способными максимум причинить ожог второй степени. Единственным его зловещим преимуществом были неестественно быстрая скорость и, наверное, изворотливость, потому что Тони и Питеру пришлось бегать за ним по периметру нескольких кварталов.

И, естественно, прямо посреди битвы мальчишка потерялся.

Так что пока Железный человек пытался зажать в угол их цель и вывести его из строя, ему пришлось слушать по коммуникатору, как Человек-паук выспрашивал у местных дорогу к постоянно перемещающемуся сражению. (Этот болван - их противник - упрямо забегал в самые темные переулки, и Тони готов был поклясться, что больше никогда не возьмется за подобные задания за пределами своей территории, потому что чертов засранец продолжал скрываться в одной тени и появляться из другой в паре кварталов оттуда). И пока он летал между зданиями, пытаясь выйти на след их врага, он слушал, как Питер все больше и больше расстраивался от того, что ему никак не могли подсказать верное направление, выкрикивая каждому встречному: “Отведите меня к Железному человеку!”. 

(Тони решил не сообщать ему, что Карен вполне могла бы проложить для него маршрут, с картой и более точным расположением. Еще никогда его противник не был настолько скучным, неинтересным и бесячим, так что Тони не собирался отказывать себе в возможности поразвлечься).

Минут пять спустя Человек-паук, наконец, приклеил мужчину к стене своей паутиной, когда тот вылетел из-за угла во время очередного своего “перемещения”.

Мгновение спустя Тони приземлился рядом с подростком и, приказав Пятнице предупредить копов, добродушно ткнул юного героя локтем в бок.

\- Мне к тебе поводок прицепить? – спросил он с улыбкой в голосе, хотя идея, что уже созрела у него в голове, была намного лучше.

\- Я не виноват, что в улицах Джерси нет никакой логики! Они тупые!

\- Ну да, шкет. Вини во всем городскую планировку.

Питер раздраженно вскинул руки, и Тони забросил руку ему на плечи, не давая ему сбежать оттуда с этим типичным подростковым возмущением, которое когда-то казалось Тони отвратительным, но теперь стало скорее очаровательным, и начал уводить его от места преступления. Чем раньше они доберутся домой, тем меньше вероятность того, что Секси Тетушка сдерет с него шкуру за то, что он задержал ее племянника у себя после отбоя посреди учебной недели. К тому же, на вечер у него появились небольшие планы.

———————

Питер немного… насторожился, если не сказать больше, когда Тони вручил ему простую прямоугольную коробку. Оно и понятно: все праздники уже давно прошли, а до дня рождения еще далеко. Ребенок с неохотой принимает у него еду, что уж говорить о неожиданном подарке в обычный четверг, но после некоторых уговоров, он, наконец, открыл его.

\- Ни за что! – футболка, которую Питер вытащил из коробки, совершенно очевидно отсылалась к футболке Тони “Я – Железный человек” аналогичным побледневшим красным цветом, шрифтом и точно таким же мультяшным изображением его шлема прямо по центру. Вот только надпись на ней была “Если потеряется – вернуть Железному человеку”, - ни за что, - повторил он еще унылее.

Тони рассмеялся.

\- Мне не пять лет, мистер Старк.

Его обиженно надутые губы совершенно очевидно указывали на обратное, но миллиардер все же смог взять себя в руки и спокойно сказать:

\- Нет-нет, конечно, нет. Ты умный мальчик. Семь как минимум, - когда плечи подростка поникли, он уже не мог продолжать держать маску и снова улыбнулся. – Да ладно, ты разве не хочешь сочетаться со мной?

\- Это нечестно. Я знаю, что вы сделали это с корыстной целью.

\- Я? – ахнул Тони, изображая шок.

Питер, наконец, улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, мистер Старк.

\- Не за что, шкет. 

**i.**

\- Ну ладно, теперь сделайте вид, что вы нравитесь друг другу.

Краем глаза Питер заметил, как мистер Старк показал мисс Поттс язык, но, отлично понимая, что не стоит ей перечить, все же небрежно закинул руку на плечи Питера.

В ответ она только хмыкнула, выражая этим свое недовольство его ребяческим поведением, и посчитала до трех, прежде чем сделать фото.

\- Ведите себя хорошо, - сказала она им, передавая телефон обратно своему жениху, - и повеселитесь.

Питер дождался, когда они окажутся в машине, направляясь на инженерно-технологическую конференцию в Коннектикут, прежде чем, обводя ловкими пальцами буквы на футболке, высказать свое мнение:

\- Я не понимаю, почему мы не могли надеть обычные рубашки. Разве футболки – это не слишком повседневно для подобных мероприятий? – Это, конечно, была только часть проблемы. Намного хуже было то, что все это было жутко унизительно, и он был искренне потрясен тем, что мистер Старк так не думал.

\- Может быть, - с откровенным безразличием ответил Тони, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, словно его репутация совершенно не зависит от этих парных футболок и никак не пострадает из-за них, - но там будет целая куча больших шишек. Я должен пометить свою территорию.

Питер наморщил нос от аналогии и скрытого подтекста.

\- К тому же, вдруг ты снова потеряешься?

\- Это было _всего один раз_ , - простонал он.

“Человек полагает, а Бог располагает”, - сказал бы впоследствии Питер. Этот раз он уже точно не переживет.

Конференц-центр был большим. Скорее даже, огромным. Сейчас, когда лекции закончились, в презентационном зале собралось, наверное, не меньше пары тысяч человек, слоняющихся повсюду и изучающих компании и проекты, представленные на стендах по периметру огромного помещения. Мистер Старк еще час назад отправил его пообщаться с другими и поискать что-нибудь хорошее (особенно что-то хорошее, что могло бы их заинтересовать), но все четыре стены обладали одинаковыми высокими сводами и сплошными панельными границами. Ему казалось, что он уже обошел целый круг, но ни один из стендов не показался ему знакомым, и он уже понятия не имел, где верх, а где низ, не говоря у о том, где же находится стол Старк Индастриз. В такой толпе, где он не видел ничего дальше пяти-шести футов от него, паника, должно быть, отразилась на его лице, потому что очень скоро к нему подошел один из охранников.

\- Ищешь что-то конкретное? – спросил он, и Питер испуганно развернулся. – Или, наверное, кого-то. Мне отвести тебя к мистеру Старку?

У Питера буквально отвисла челюсть, и он хотел уже спросить у мужчины, откуда тот это знает, но затем он вспомнил, какая футболка на нем надета, и, с громким звуком захлопнув рот, кивнул с неохотным, но молчаливым, признанием, что это, возможно, совсем чуточку неплохая идея. Питер Паркер все же не настолько храбр, чтобы спрашивать дорогу у незнакомцев, особенно когда на него так давит толпа и перегружает все его рецепторы. Охранник – Эррера, судя по бейджу, - велел ему следовать за собой, а затем извилистыми тропами направился через зал к, ну разумеется, противоположной стороне помещения. Они нашли мистера Старка за разговором с группой из четырех-пяти человек, очевидно, о жутко важных делах, и тот совершенно не обратил внимания на их прибытие.

\- Эй, Старк. Ничего не потерял?

Питер кинул на Эрреру обиженный взгляд, изо всех сил стараясь не переминаться с ноги на ногу под взгляд его наставника, когда тот внезапно сосредоточил все свое внимание на нем.

\- Эй, шкет, ты вовремя. Поможешь мне продемонстрировать кое-что из того над чем мы работаем?

И хотя он был благодарен за то, что они не стали развивать эту тему, он совершенно не пропустил самодовольную улыбку миллиардера. Они так и не заговорили об этом: ни после того, как их зрители удалились, ни после того, как они собрались, ни даже во время поездки домой, но Питер прямо кожей чувствовал, как возросло эго Тони Старка из-за этой ситуации. На подсознательном уровне.

**ii.**

Едва они подъехали к Базе, Хэппи буквально пинком выгнал его из машины, ворча что-то о целом десятке дел, что ему, очевидно, на сегодня поручили. Питер не возражал; он бывал здесь уже множество раз и теперь отлично знал дорогу. Да и мало что может обидеть его в дни, когда он планирует работать в лаборатории. Потребовалось бы что-то намного большее, чем пренебрежение Хэппи (к примеру Флэш, обладающий каким-то особым умением находить самую больную точку в череде его травм, на которую можно надавить), чтобы умерить его энтузиазм, когда он знает, что вот-вот окажется в личной лаборатории Тони Старка.

Поправив лямки рюкзака на плечах, Питер уверенным шагом направился к главному входу. Но буквально в десяти ступенях от дверей, откуда-то сверху выпрыгнуло тело и грациозно приземлилось между Питером и его целью, до смерти его напугав. К счастью, его паучье чутье не проснулось из-за этого, иначе его реакция была бы более резкой, чем просто испуганный вскрик.

Даже в простых джинсах и фланелевой рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами, Соколиного глаза было ни с кем не спутать.

\- Это частная территория, парень.

Было немного трудно расслышать его слова сквозь оглушающий стук сердца, но через пару секунд напряженной тишины, Питер, запинаясь, пролепетал:

\- Я-я знаю.

Нет, он не боялся шпиона, который никогда не промахивается, он просто… не был готов. Мистер Бартон пристально рассматривал его, и Питер не смел отвести взгляд. 

\- Кто ты? – спросил супергерой, прищуриваясь и начиная тщательно изучать мальчишку напротив, вне всякого сомнения оценивая его и намечая его слабые места на случай, если начнется драка. Это было недолго, но неприятно, и Питер вздрогнул, когда мистер Бартон резко выхватил телефон из кармана и, нажав пару кнопок, прижал его к уху. Он снова встретился с ним взглядом, ожидая ответа.

\- Кажется, я нашел что-то твое, - сказал Бартон, затем сделал паузу, выслушивая ответ, и продолжил: - Ребенка.

Чувствительный слух Питера уловил резкое _“Что?”_ , и только после этого он понял, что может услышать обоих собеседников, вместо того, чтобы молча паниковать перед одним из своих любимых героев. 

\- Среднего роста, каштановые волосы, глазки Бэмби и футболка с надписью “Если потеряется – вернуть Железному человеку”, - последнюю фразу мужчина сказал с нотками веселья, хотя лицо его по-прежнему ничего не выражало.

Эта чертова футболка его прикончит.

\- _Не трогай его,_ \- рявкнул мистер Старк на том конце провода, - _я подойду через минуту._

\- Чувак, ты реально думал, что я обижу ребенка?

 _“Я не ребенок”,_ \- хотелось сказать ему, но Питер знал, когда стоит отступить. Мстители не производят впечатление людей, которые идут на попятный, или, хотя бы, находят компромиссы. Будет лучше забыть об этом, по крайней мере, пока. Несмотря на его глубокие познания обо всех членах Мстителей, он до сих пор не знаком с ребятами _лично_ , и если он даже в этой битве пока проигрывает мистеру Старку, нет ни единого шанса, что он сможет выиграть спор с Мстителем на счет того, что он не ребенок.

Звонок оборвался еще до того, как Тони успел закончить свое предложение, но Бартон только пожал плечами, словно это в порядке вещей, и убрал телефон в карман, снова полностью сосредотачиваясь на подростке.

\- Как тебя зовут, парень?

\- Питер, - со вздохом ответил он, понурив плечи.

\- Ты чем так расстроил Тони, а? Я только один раз слышал у него такой голос - когда попытался выпить его модный кофе.

Губы Питера, против воли, расплылись в улыбке. Да, это очень похоже на мистера Старка.

\- Ой, я не…

\- Привет, шкет. Бартон, исчезни.

\- Грубо, - заявил Соколиный глаз, когда миллиардер приблизился к ним, чтобы поприветствовать Питера. – Кто это, кстати?

Естественно, его проигнорировали. Мистер Старк остановился прямо перед Питером, закрывая собой лучника. Выглядел он слегка уставшим.

\- Где Хэппи?

Питер бросил неуверенный взгляд за плечо наставника, но мистер Старк тут же передвинулся, возвращая на себя его внимание.

\- У него… дела? Типа того? Я не знаю, он просто высадил меня. Но все нормально, я помню, где лаборатория! Мне не нужен эскорт.

Глаза Тони были слегка прищурены, что говорило Питеру о том, что он совершенно не в восторге, но углубляться в эту тему он не стал. Вместо этого, он только закинул руку на плечи подростка и бросил выразительный взгляд на лучника, застывшего в ожидании ответов.

\- Это место просто кишит назойливыми засранцами, которые не могут не лезть в чужие дела. Эскорт необходим тебе столь же сильно, как и мне, - он повел Питера в здание, совершенно игнорируя мистера Бартона, - но ты только глянь, я же говорил, что эта футболка того стоит.

\- Уф, - простонал Питер, ссутулив плечи и едва волоча ноги, чтобы подчеркнуть, насколько сильно он подавлен из-за этого, - я ее больше никогда не надену. У меня из-за нее постоянно неприятности.

\- Нет, она спасает тебя _от_ неприятностей. Тебе стоит носить ее каждый день.

Прямо возле лифтов мистер Бартон ловко выскользнул перед ними, скрестив руки на груди и с подозрением разглядывая их. Питер попытался не вздрогнуть от неожиданности (что у него не вышло, потому что мистер Старк, заметив это, понимающе сжал его плечо). Пора бы ему уже привыкать к появляющимся из ниоткуда Мстителям или как-то настроить на них свое паучье чутьё, если он планирует чаще появляться здесь, когда Мстители в сборе.

\- Какого хрена, мужик?

Мистер Старк не дрогнул.

\- Сгинь, Бартон.

Мистер Бартон тоже не собирался сдаваться.

\- Ты знаешь, что чем дольше ты избегаешь этой темы, тем подозрительнее это выглядит.

Питер всерьез опасался, что они будут стоять так, пока ему не придёт время возвращаться домой. Он открыл, было, рот, чтобы объясниться, но прежде чем он успел издать хоть звук, покрытая мозолями рука захлопнула его челюсть.

\- Урок на сегодня: не прогибайся под врага, - наставительно произнес мистер Старк.

\- Но...

\- Ох.

\- Я же...

\- Нет.

Питер вздохнул.

В молчании они простояли двенадцать минут и двадцать шесть секунд, прежде чем мистер Бартон опустил руки и сообщил:

\- Ладно, мы сделаем это по-другому, - сказал он с улыбкой, от которой Питер не на шутку занервничал. Единственное что утешало - это то, что мистер Старк, казалось, совсем не переживал по этому поводу. И пока они направлялись в мастерскую, он пообещал себе больше никогда не надевать эту дурацкую футболку.

**iii.**

Тони находился в лаборатории, когда раздался первый звонок. И второй. Пятница даже не стала проводить третий звонок, вместо этого сообщив:

\- Вам звонят из больницы Маунт Синай, в третий раз за последние десять минут. 

Одного взгляда на ближайшие часы хватило, чтобы успокоить начавшуюся в связи с данной информацией панику. На часах ещё не было и двух. Пеппер на встрече, Роуди даже не в штате, Питер в школе, а Хэппи - в последний раз когда он проверял, - смотрел Проект Подиум в общей комнате. Если бы это была Мэй, она звонила бы из своей больницы. Чего бы они ни хотели - это не к нему. С его людьми все в полном порядке.

Когда раздался четвертый звонок, Тони понял, что они не отстанут, пока не поймут, что ошиблись номером. Он приказал Пятнице ответить на звонок, откатываясь на стуле к другому столу с запчастями.

\- Тони Старк, - поприветствовал он и, отыскав в беспорядке на столе проводник, поспешил вернуться к своему проекту.

\- Мистер Старк, - раздался в ответ женский голос, однако в нем не было того изумления, что он ожидал. Фактически, она, казалось, вообще не удивилась. - Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но я звоню из больницы Маунт Синай, Квинс. У нас здесь сейчас находится неизвестный, он поступил сегодня утром. Мы ждали, что он очнется, но прошло уже несколько часов, а мы до сих пор не можем выяснить его личность. Я понимаю, это маловероятно, но я надеялась, что вы можете знать его.

\- И по какой же причине я должен знать неизвестного, оказавшегося в вашей больнице? - уточнил он, зажимая в зубах отвертку, чтобы обеими руками отрегулировать робота, с которым он работал. 

\- Ну, единственная отличительная черта, по которой его можно узнать - это футболка “Если потеряется - вернуть Железному человеку”, - отвертка с глухим стуком выпала изо рта, скатилась по столу и едва не упала ему на ногу. - Я понимаю, вряд ли это значит, что...

\- С ним все в порядке?

Тони застыл, разрываясь между лифтом в гараж и витриной с костюмами, что находилась на другом конце комнаты. Пока женщина молчала (о, вот _теперь_ она удивлена), его сердце затрепетало, ускоряя свой ход, и ему начало казаться, что он тонет, потому что она все не отвечала, а Питер уже несколько часов лежит в больнице без сознания. Сегодня среда. Он должен быть в школе. Он не должен лежать без сознания. Он должен быть в школе, сдавать тест по математике и жаловаться на обед в столовой.

\- Вы его знаете? - спросила она после слишком длинной паузы.

Блядь. Костюм быстрее.

\- Да. С ним все в порядке? Что случилось? - Почему он не просыпается? Почему так долго?

\- Вы можете сообщить мне его имя? Если мы найдем его медкарту, мы сможем...

\- Нет, - выплюнул он, возможно слишком резко, но ему было плевать. Питер в больнице - _Питер_ , о боже, это Питер, а не Человек-паук. Тони может справиться с супергеройскими проблемами, но почему-то все становится намного сложнее, когда дело касается ребёнка под маской. - Нет. Не трогайте его, я буду через пять минут, просто не прикасайтесь к нему. Расскажите, что случилось.

Даже если его резкость и разозлила ее, она никак не показала это, сохраняя спокойствие.

\- Вы его опекун?

К сожалению для неё, у него не было времени на эти игры.

\- Я его экстренный контакт. Я позвоню его опекуну, как только вы сообщите мне, что, блядь, происходит, - рявкнул он и, задержав дыхание, скользнул в костюм, в то же мгновение вылетая из здания.

\- Мы точно не уверены. Полиция привезла его около 8.30 утра, после того, как они получили сообщение об ограблении на углу Мэдисон и 64-й. Единственный дождавшийся их приезда свидетель сообщил, что молодой человек пытался вмешаться и получил удар по голове. У него сильное сотрясение мозга, но мы не узнаем о других повреждениях - если они вообще есть, - пока он не очнется.

Не желая зацикливаться на чем-то конкретном из услышанного, Тони только отрывисто поблагодарил и бросил трубку, приказывая Пятнице набрать номер Мэй. У нее сразу же включилась голосовая почта, и он понял, почему они не узнали о Питере раньше: наверняка из школы ей тоже звонили, чтобы сообщить о том, что он пропустил уроки. 

\- Привет Мэй, твой ребенок - феерический идиот, который меня в могилу сведет. Очевидно утром он пытался остановить какого-то воришку без своего костюма, и если это сотрясение его не прикончит - это сделаю я. В Маунт Синай не сильно переживают по поводу его состояния, но я все равно позвоню тебе, как только сам увижу его. Постарайся не впадать в панику, и позвони Хэппи, как будешь готова приехать. Я собираюсь как можно скорее перевезти его на Базу. 

Ему потребовалось намного больше времени, чем он ожидал, чтобы пронестись через незнакомые коридоры больницы, минуя кучку недовольных сотрудников, которые считали, что могут встать у него на пути только потому, что юридически он Питеру никто.

(И это изменится очень скоро, он _лично_ в этом убедится). 

Когда он добрался до палаты, Питер был все еще без сознания, и несмотря на окружающие его стерильно-белые стены, Тони мгновенно успокоился, стоило ему увидеть, что ребенок цел и, в кои-то веки, спит. В палате вместе с ним находился офицер, который не отрывался от игрушки в телефоне, пока Тони не ворвался в комнату. Тот тут же вскочил на ноги, некрасиво распахнув рот, глядя, как Тони кидается к кровати Питера. Дрожащей рукой Тони коснулся мягкой, теплой щеки, а затем зарылся в копну каштановых кудрей. Он почувствовал шишку под пальцами: очевидно, это был чертовски сильный удар, раз за столько часов шишка не рассосалась, а ребенок все еще в отключке. 

\- Ох, Пит, - прошептал Тони одновременно с изумленным возгласом офицера:

\- Мистер Старк! Вам нельзя здесь находиться, - продолжил мужчина, хотя в его голосе явно не было той уверенности, которая ему не помешала бы, если он планирует в эту минуту идти против Тони Старка. Тони же просто живьем его сожрет. - Если только вы не член семьи. 

_“Так и есть”_ , - кричало его сердце, но слова так и не достигли его губ. 

(Скоро, _очень_ скоро. Вот он свяжется с Мэй, а затем он сразу же позвонит Пеппер и натравит ее на своих адвокатов, пока они не придумают, что можно сделать, чтобы подобное больше никогда не повторилось). 

Тони сжал зубы и сосредоточился на распутывании волос Питера, потому что это усмиряло пламя, бушующее в его груди и призывающее его врезать этому копу за его наглость.

\- Его законный опекун в данный момент недоступен. Будь молодцом, позови мне сюда его доктора, идет?

\- Мне жаль, но я вынужден попросить вас…

\- Еще раз подумай о том, что именно ты хочешь сказать, потому что я _вот настолечко_ , - перебил он, разворачиваясь к офицеру и, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, поднимая руку с почти соприкасающимися большим и указательным пальцами, - близок к тому, чтобы выйти из себя. 

\- Шшш. Я сплю.

Тони едва не проглотил язык и торопливо развернулся к подростку, чье лицо забавно сморщилось.

\- Пит?

В ответ раздался протяжный стон и тихое шуршание простыней. Но стоило Тони одернуть руки, когда он решил, что слишком сильно надавил на шишку, с губ Питера раздался еще один полу-стон/полу-скулеж, и тот торопливо вернул их на место, возобновляя мягкие касания. 

\- Питер? Ты со мной?

\- Голова болит.

С облегчением усмехнувшись, Тони опустился на край кровати и попытался немного уменьшить боль, подушечкой большого пальца массируя его висок. 

\- Ну, да, так бывает после того, как какой-нибудь отморозок врежет тебе по голове. 

Питер еще раз поморщился, прежде чем, наконец, приоткрыть один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на Тони.

\- Ауч. Он сбежал?

\- Шкет, ты меня убиваешь.

\- Мне жаль, - прошептал Питер, хотя изгиб его губ откровенно противоречил его словам. 

В этот момент офицер громко прочистил горло, и голова Питера мотнулась в его сторону. 

\- Ой-ой. У меня неприятности?

Тони похлопал подростка по плечу.

\- Не с полицией, Пит. Но нас с тобой ожидает серьезный разговор. И я уверен, что Мэй тоже захочет обсудить произошедшее. 

Питер торопливо открыл второй глаз и, комично выпучив оба, бросил умоляющий взгляд на офицера.

\- Пожалуйста, арестуйте меня.


End file.
